


more than life

by timuzu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timuzu/pseuds/timuzu
Summary: (Originally written July 20, 2015)





	

in your dreams, she was ethereal. the touch of her on your skin, delicate fingers locked in your hair, lashes tickling as she comes closer. you feel your breath caught in your throat, heat rising to your cheeks, and warmth lingered on the place she’d touched. She slipped one hand into yours, and placed the other on your cheek; you tried to put feelings into words, to imprint her smile in the canvas of your mind. 

 

The canvas you reserved for her, memories of her from the very beginning.

 

It was strange and new. She drove fast, and you sat shotgun; she was laughing, the city blurred past you like fire and water, adrenaline pumped in your veins as you felt the wind in your hair. It was a good feeling, to feel the sound of her name roll off your tongue as you call out, to see her turn in a blinding array of curls, her smile. 

 

Then you sunk. 

 

Deep into excruciating darkness, the pain, the pain. The poison biting into your skin, digging into your bones; visions of amon, visions of unalaq, visions of vaatu, all morphing into one. There was fear, and guilt, and weakness. you saw red, and madness replaced visions of all those lived before you. Your body moved on its own, fueled by a power you never thought you possessed, but you could only feel an inescapable terror. You saw her face one more time, painted in a hazy monochrome memory as it briefly graced your mind; then you saw nothing. 

 

She called your name in your sleep, between incoherent nightmares and haunting visions.

 

You woke in sweat and fever, swallowing tears and screams. You grasped for her, but she wasn’t there. You tried to bring air into your lungs, to shadow the emptiness that clawed at your throat. 

 

She came three days later, smelling of metal and lilies; you never thought your name could sound sweeter in any voice. She braided your hair, gentle hands brushed out the knots and deft fingers worked the bow. The pain receded like waves as you listened to her idle chatter, you felt at peace. She offered to go with you to the south pole, you stared into her eyes and saw everything genuine.

 

You loved her, but how could you, when you were so weak. You wanted to weep. 

 

She wrote to you, more often so than Bolin and Tenzin. You always hesitated before opening her letters, always making sure to read each sentence twice, always felt the waves of shame and anger lapping in the bottom of your stomach.  _ Dear Korra _ , it began,  _ How are you _ ; the lump in your throat, a sour squeeze of the heart.  _ Love You, Miss you, - Asami; _ you traced your hand over her name, repeated it twice, and pushed the familiar sting of tears back. 

 

Love is a cruel thing, unbendable and unyielding, love takes patience and strength and conviction. you were rash and hotheaded and uncontrolled. she was refined and beautiful and brilliant.

 

Then came the journey - you found yourself. Bruises and scratches spread on limbs, there was dirt lodged under your nails, dry lips and parched throat. You cut your hair with one swift stroke of knife, felt the weight lift off your shoulder. The elements came like old friends, the fire embracing, the water loving, the earth reassuring, and the air cool on your skin. 

 

Three years felt like nothing when she rose to embrace you, her head burrowed into the dip of your shoulders, arms locking, rooting you in place. You wished she never let go, you wished for more. 

 

You love her, more than life. 

 

In the canvas of your mind, you thought her to be everything. 

 

When she took your hand and stepped into the blinding lights of pillar, you held on tight, and never thought to let go. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally written July 20, 2015)


End file.
